


Make and Model

by ApocalypseBetty



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseBetty/pseuds/ApocalypseBetty
Summary: The Mystery Machine reflects on the development of Fred and Daphne's relationship. Sequel to Not Supposed To Be This Way.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Make and Model

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sexual referances. One-shot.

The van doesn't remember much of her past owners, there had been so many by the time she was finally purchased by Mystery Inc. At one point she hauled furniture, plumbing equipment, corpses going to cremation, and prisoners from a local jail. The van was old, worn down, and plagued with mechanical issues by the time she was parked in a barn and covered with a blue tarp. She figured it wouldn't be long until she was scraped for parts. 

How wrong she was.

The years whitled past, and there she sat in the same dilapitated barn, underneath the tattered vinyl covering. Leaves collected around her dry rotted tires and a family of mice had made a home in her tailpipe. On a day like any other, the tarp was yanked off, scattering dust and dried leaves in it's wake. 

There in front of her stood four teenagers and a dog, her new owners. One of them, a gorgeous young lady in a posh purple dress thumbed through a wad of cash, "Here, Mr. Harris. Two thousand even."

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

Watching the gang grow from being meddlesome teenagers into inquisitive adults gave the Mystery Machine a sense of pride. She knew they loved her as much as she adored them.

The van had learned so much about human behavior during her time with Mystery Inc, but was left with many more enigmas. Vehicles are monotonous in their purpose, save for their color and interior design. But for the most part they are all the same; providing transport, safety, and shelter to those fleshy beings that drive them.

Humans. People. Mankind. They are all so different in every way imaginable. 

She had seen Fred grow from a young, naive boy into a self-assured man. The machine remembers the first time he wrapped his hands around the steering wheel, hesitant and nervous, he soon become bold and confident in his driving ability.

She observed Daphne sprout from a sassy, spunky adolescent into a headstrong woman. Recalling those moments when masked bad guys would underestimate her strength and determination, only to be snared in _her_ trap.

But of all the things the Mystery Machine has witnessed, none could be as prominent as the relationship that developed between those two. 

It happened slowly, a lingering gaze here or an "accidental" brush of an arm there. The tension was thick…going on for years. But it still persisted and survived Mystery Inc itself. Even after the gang disolved, each member going their seperate ways into the big wide world, Fred and Daphne remained together. 

The dam of built up emotions finally burst one day, as Daphne kissed him. He kissed her back almost desperately, each seeking the other's touch. The Mystery Machine had heard of this bizarre mating ritual, supposedly a physical display of love and pleasure, but had never seen it.

They rutted together like this often, before collapsing in a tangled, panting heap. 

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

When Fred had ripped off Daphne's Coast to Coast banner and Velma had declared that Mystery Inc. was back in business, she wished she could hug them all. Oh how she'd missed this! Missed everyone!

The machine was overjoyed to have the gang back together, traveling the country, exploring the unknown; although she didn't miss the wet dog smell and the scent of stale pizza.

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

The van missed Fred, but not nearly as much as Daphne did. She watched as the red-head leaned against her metal siding one day, sobbing quietly as she gently stroked her belly, now rounded from pregnancy. She was almost always sad these days, crying more often than not.

"I miss him so much," she sniffed, speaking to the baby within, "I hope we can make this right for you."

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

The Mystery Machine was full of joy when Daphne's mood suddenly lifted. Fred had returned and the world seemed right again. Often when no one was around, the van would witness kisses and caresses between the two, sometimes being too passionate for public eyes, they'd seek shelter inside her hull.

They would moan and gasp, griding their bodies against each other, not unlike wild animals in heat. Afterwards, they would lay in a sweaty pile, Fred rubbing reverently over her swollen belly before bending to place a kiss to her navel. Daphne smiled, threading her fingers through Fred's blonde hair, holding his head to her stomach.

They both would laugh together when the tiny being inside would kick outwards 

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

It was a late afternoon when the van could hear Daphne's wails coming from upstairs, eminating from a source of deep pain. 

It must be time for the birth. The van was wondering when this would happen, although she was still confused about this whole process. Daphne's stomach was so big, extended to an almost impossible size for her petite frame. How in the world will this miniature being come out?

The machine couldn't comprehend why humans reproduced this way, being made in a factory was essentially effortless. From the sounds Daphne was making, this was an awful experiance.

And where was Fred? Shouldn't he be here to help his mate bear their young? The van felt so helpless.

The cries of agony were reaching an unbelievably high-pitch, stretching on forever it seemed, until stopping abruptly and replaced with a smaller, distressed cry of a little human taking it's first breath in this new world. 

If the Mystery Machine could sigh in relief, she would have. 

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

Never in it's many years of existance had the Mystery Machine ever seen something so precious. The new baby, Penelope, was small, and so laughably dependant on her parents. The infant was not able to do much, occasionally flailing it's tiny arms and legs, suckling from her mother's breast, or crying louder than the van's own horn. 

She wondered how these humans were expected to survive until adulthood being so weak and feeble. After a few days of intricate manufacturing, a new vehicle straight from the factory is fully capable of all designed functions and yet, this itty bitty creature was unable to walk or talk after nine months of gestation. How silly!

The Mystery Machine longed for the day the young one would jump and play, hop on it's bench seat, and push it's knobs and buttons.

Humans can be so strange.

XXXXXX

The machine wished she could clap her tires from happiness. Fred had opened her hood for a much needed tune-up, while Daphne readied her hull, cleaning and organizing. Usually they only did this when traveling for mystery solving.

Her hopes were not unfounded as the family loaded in with Daphne eyeing a roadmap and Fred pointing out various stops. The baby cooed excitedly from between them in her carseat, ready for her first adventure.

Humans can be so strange.

But so endearing.


End file.
